Raven and the Dragons Eye
by eterelu
Summary: Raven is attacked by a dragon. Unfortunatly, no one knows who it is...or do they? rated for massive violance, language, and possible lemons in later chapters.
1. When flesh meets scale

I do not own the Teen Titans, but the dragon character is mine alone.

This is a vampire fic (mainly around Raven). Cliché, yes. Do I care? No. it's my story and I'm sticking to it.

Chapter one: When Flesh Meets Scale

Raven woke with a start, glancing around to see if anyone else was awake. Seeing nobody, she silently slipped out of bed and made her way down the hall. Careful not to knock over anything, she thought of why she woke up. "Musta been a bad dream" she murmured, half awake. She floated to the river outside of the Titan Tower and began meditating." Azarath Metrion Zynthos, Azarath Metri....."

Meanwhile, in Jump City.....

A dragon like figure prowled the alleyways, searching for food. All he had found that night was a few bones and a small adult human. Letting the human go, he gnawed on the bones. I need something a little more substantial than this' he thought to himself as he scoured the alley. About 3 minutes later, he felt a wave of psionic energy wash over him. 'A psion? Rare, but I'm not one to complain' he thought as he bounded of in the direction of the energy. As he approached, the energy began to feel darker than most others. 'Hmm, this one seems to have a bit more darkness in their lives than others I've fed on'. This thought passed through the dragons head as he let loose a volley of icy blasts. These blasts formed a kind of ice bridge across the river. He approached the energy and almost went mad. He swung a claw at his target, none other than Raven.

Raven sensed a large energy approaching, but as she opened her eyes all she could see was a clawed hand flying at her face. In the small amount of time she had, she put up a barrier to deflect it. It had an adverse affect, stopping the blow from landing, but the force of the blow was so powerful it sent her tumbling through the air. As she struggled to recompose herself, another punch was thrown at her, more powerful than the last. This one connected, and Raven felt sick as she heard bones break. Doubled over in pain, she felt a blow connect with her neck, sending her flying into a rock.

Inside Titan Tower.....

The alarms were going off left and right, waking the remaining titans. Scrambling, they all gathered in the main room. "Role call!" shouted Robin" Beast Boy!" "Here" "Starfire!" "Here" "Cyborg!" "Here" "Raven!" No response, looking around, none of the titans noticed anything out of place."Cy, give me a scan of the tower!" shouted Robin as he looked out for Raven." Well, the intruder seems to be......a DRAGON?!?" yelled Cyborg in confusion. To the side he could see raven fighting it, but it was obvious she was hurt." Titans, move out!" Robin barked the command. As they headed for the door, they were bowled over by Raven, who was thrown through it. The force of it knock out all but Raven and Cyborg, Raven because she had her fall broken by Cyborg, Cyborg because he was mainly machine. The dragon stalked in after Raven, with its jaws glowing blue with energy it had prepared for an icy blast. As it prepared to launch its attack, Cyborg blasted it with a sonic cannon shot. Not expecting its meal interrupted, the dragon was thrown back into a wall. As it stood, Raven and Cyborg launched simultaneous blast, both which were knocked aside with ease. The dragon let loose its icy blast, freezing most things it passed along the way. Raven put up her barrier, but it only prevented the blast form freezing her and the other titans, the force still knocked her through several walls and down a flight of stairs. Upset at being interrupted, the dragon went to destroy Cyborg, but noticed the sun over the horizon. It dashed out of the tower, with Cyborg in hot pursuit. But before Cyborg could get outside, the dragon was long gone.


	2. The Dragon Emerges

I do not own the Teen Titans, though i do own the dragon Eterelu.

Lessa-13-2004 /u/517781/ : Thank You for your review, im going to get a little into detail here.

TheDarkAzar: Im happy to have a review from a fellow vamp lover.

DarkXeno: Why on earth would i collect MegaBlocks?

' thoughts

" talking

Chapter 2: The Dragon Emerges

After the ordeal the previous night, the Titans were making a futile attempt to work out the knots in their bodies. While Cyborg could just repair himself in 5 minutes, the others werent as lucky.'Damn, who the fuck was that' Raven thought as she fumbled through her room for herbal tea. Before she could find it, though, the tower was rocked by a blast of lightning. Dashing to the door, the Titans saw something that made their blood freeze. It was the dragon from the previous night, except now he looked like he had drawn energy from the sun itself. Glowing red with power, he opened his jaws and loosed another blast of lightning that tore through the top floors of the tower.

' Shit, why did i have to anger him' Raven thought as she ran outside to try to avert the oncoming blast. Unfortunatly, the blast before had drained her of most of her energy. As the lightning died down, the dragons silver hair settled down around him. His wings fluttered slightly as flames started to rise from the ground. 'Holy son of a.....' Raven began to think before the final flames sent her flying into the bay. The dragon, not finished wiht its insane quest, lept into the bay .

Raven, half awake, lay under the waters surface waiting for the dragon.As it dove into the water, she lept onto it. Now, being a vampire, she was quite hungry after her ordeal the night before, so she sunk her fangs into the dragons neck. A hot, otherworldly flavor struck her tongue as the blood flowed down her throat and into her stomach, giving her energy.If she had been able to drain enough, the dragons next move would have failed. Unfortunatly for Raven, the dragon loosed a feilid of lightning that evaporated all the water around them. This sent Raven flying into the tower and falling at its base. Walking up the slope, the dragon stood fully erect, and glowered over the Titans."Raven, you goddamn bitch. You always tried to kill me before, but now youve gone too far." he roared. "Eterelu...." Raven started before she passed out.

Well? review please, tell me what you think. And hope that i can get my next chapter up within a week.


	3. The Truth Alive

I do not own Teen Titans, but Eterelu is MINE.

Chapter 3:The Truth Alive

Dark Azar: Eterelu speaks like any human, except as a dragon.

Towering over the Titans, the dragon, know known as Eterelu, scowled at them. Cyborg readied his cannon arm. Eterelu glowed slightly and Cyborgs arm collapsed on itself. "Never raise arms against me, machine" Eterelu growled, as he sauntered past the broken Cyborg. approaching Raven, a fist and a green blast of energy struck him. Eterelu reacted to this by breaking Robin's leg and sending the blast back at Starfire.

Raising a clawed hand, Eterelu levitated Raven into the air and flung her into a far wall."Bah, i should have know you would get soft. Even after all your precious training, you still don't have what it takes to beat me." he growled as he brought his tail crashing down across her ribs. Raven, of course, screamed as her ribs broke under the force of the blow. Beast Boy came charging out of the tower at this point as an ox and sent Eterelu flying into the bay again."I did it!" Beast boy shouted as he reverted to himself.Unfortunatly, this only made Eterelu mad. The entire bay exploded in an eerie green light and the waters evaporated instantly.

Floating above the ruined bay, a glowing green Dragon glared down at the shapeshifter."Oh....shit." Beast Boy muttered as he realized what he did. Descending in a fiery rage, Eterelu brought his fist down on Beast Boy's arm. This not only crushed Beast Boy's arm, but also caused his head to snap back, knocking him out. Raven flew at Eterelu in hope to stop him, but was back handed across the island."Now, vampire," Eterelu roared as he approached her.Grasping her by the throat, he glowed blue. Letting her drop, Eterelu withdrew an orb of crimson energy." I'll be seeing you later." With that, he spread his wings and flew off.

Well? I left you with a semi cliffhanger. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon.


	4. Claw and Fang

Now, returning to repair the storyline that was so abandoned and traumatized….

Remember, I don't own the Titans. I own the dragon known as Eterelu.

_**Claw and Fang**_

Raven flinched as she opened her eyes. The bright light hurt her eyes, and she heard the other Titans moaning around her. Standing up and trying to clear her vision, she looked at the damage that had been done. The harbor was a mess, with the water still steaming from the energy released by the dragon, and the tower had pieces missing from its structure. Robin walked up next to Raven and stood there for a second before saying "We need to talk to you inside." After the Titans had assembled inside, battered and bruised, Robin began a long rambling speech about the evils of vampires and how much it would cost to repair the damages to the tower and harbor. After an hour of ranting, Cyborg stood up and interrupted him. "Robin, shut the hell up. So Raven's a vampire. Quite honestly, I don't really care. And to tell you the truth, I just want to find out who that dragon is." Robin turned red with rage and opened his mouth to tell Cyborg off. Before he could get anything out though, the intruder alert went off again. "Who is it this time?" Cyborg said to himself, walking over to the counsel. At the door to the tower stood a young man with long silver hair and two dragon-like wings sprouting from his back. He had a look of confusion and worry on his face. "I think it's the dragon….but he doesn't look like he's going to attack." Cyborg shouted over his shoulder. Robin and Beast Boy jumped up, looking like they were ready to fight. Raven, however, walked calmly to the door and opened it. "What do you want?" she inquired. Looking behind him, the youth replied "I did that, huh?" Floored by this response, Raven could do nothing as he walked into the tower and began looking around. "What the hell do you want here? Haven't you done enough damage already!" Robin screamed as he flew at the boy in a rage. Ducking and letting Robin fall out the door in a comic-like fashion, the door closing behind him, the dragon-like boy walked forward. "Sorry about all that. I noticed that you had a psychic vampire here….and I was hunting at the time. Name's Eterelu, if Raven hasn't told you yet. She used to be a dragon slayer. I feed on psychic energy sometimes. I can fix that for you." He finished motioning outside. Cyborg sat with his jaw on the floor, staring at him, before he burst out laughing. "You tried to hunt him, Raven? Oh, man, that doesn't seem like a smart idea." Cyborg said while laughing. Raven looked at her feet and responded "I know that now. He kinda shredded my old uniform with a wave of his hand. That's when I gave up that trade and…ran." Eterelu grinned and walked up to Beast Boy. He grabbed Beast Boy's broken arm, inciting a sharp yelp from the shape shifter. The dragon's hand glowed briefly before letting the green one's arm drop. Beast Boy looked down at his arm and his eyes bugged out of their sockets. The limb that had been shattered seconds before was completely mended. Eterelu turned so he faced them all and stated "Now, let's get to business."

HAHAHA! Another cliffie! I hope you don't kill yourself because of this, though. Otherwise, you'll never find out the rest of the plot.


End file.
